Unexpected Love
by aisu03
Summary: When Yuuki meets Soujirou again after 3 years will they able to continue from where they left off or ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Hana Yori Dango

_Prologue_

It was a cool Sunday morning. After a torturous hot summer every one welcomed the first cool breeze of monsoon. Every one was relieved that the heavy rain fall had stopped early in the morning so that they could enjoy the day with their loved ones.

Except one person.

Maybe the saying was true. If it suddenly rained in a bright sunny after noon, it was said that a women's heart was crying.

Some people may laugh saying it was just a superstition but for some people it was really like their heart was crying.

For a girl who loved a boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

Ring –ring the phone rang in the dark apartment.

The sound of keys in the corridor could be heard very clearly as the owner of the apartment hurriedly opened the door and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi! It's me Makino", says her best friend from the other line.

"Hi! Long time. So when is the wedding?" Yuki says teasingly.

"Yuki, you won't believe Domoyoji and I finally set the place for the wedding. It is in two months from now. So just ask for the leave and come home. I really need you." says Makino from the other line.

Yuki just stares at the wall in front of her.

"Yuki! Yuki ! You there?" jolts Yuki from her thoughts.

"Sorry the line is disturbed. Can u repeat it again?"

"Yuki! I know you heard everything so come home ok. Hey any ways got to go. I'll call you later ok", saying Makino puts down the receiver.

Yuki stays in that position for a long time, uncertain about what she heard.

She puts down the phone and sits down on the couch.

'Am I ready to face him', Yuki thinks as she recalls her last month in Japan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

**3 years ago**

"So what are your plans for after graduation?" Makino asks Yuki as they meet after school.

"Nothing really. Remember I told you my Uncle who lives in America had called a month before?"

"ya"

"Well he wants me to study there .I don't want to go but", saying Yuki hugs her.

"America. That's quite far. Anyways I think it'll be good for you. You want to take up designing right?"

"Yes. Still I don't want to go. You'll be studying law here right?."

"Yes. I had always wanted to be a lawyer. "

"We'll see. If you marry Domoyoji first or become a lawyer", says Yuki grinning at her.

"M-arry him. Who wants to marry him? He is selfish, self-centered-"

"That's why you love him", saying Yuki runs .

" W-what are u saying", saying Makino chases after her.

* * *

The next few days went busy with exams.

After our exams were over Domoyoji, Shijiro and Akhira had thrown a big party for them.

"Hey Makino, I decided to go to America", Yuki says abruptly when they sit down to eat.

"What! I thought you didn't want to go", said Makino as she looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"Ya…well….."

"It's ok. If you want to go but do you think its ok? I mean, without saying anything to Shijiro?"

"I'll think about it…..really ", says Yuki as Makino looks at her.

The bright light of the day woke Yuki. As she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a different room. She starts to panic but then she remembers.

* * *

A hand tightens around her waist.

She looks beside and sees the sleeping face of Shijiro.

Tears fill her eyes. She tries to resist but her hand automatically touches his hair.

She takes a deep breath, and tries to get up.

"Don't go", says Shijiro in a sleepy voice, his eyes still closed.

Yuki breaks down in tears.

After sometime, which seemed like hours, without looking at him, she gets dressed and gathers herself.

"Good bye", she whispers softly as she closes the door, looking at him, her love for the last time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

Soujirou wakes up at the sound of his phone ringing. He automatically touches the sheet beside him, but finds it empty. Suddenly, icy hands grip his heart making him a little hard to breath.

"Where are you? Do you know the time? Get down here at once," says Domoyoji from the other side as he picks up his phone.

"What? Where?"

"What do you mean where? At the airport. Yuki is going to America ", barks Domoyoji.

"America! I'll be there. Keep her there at any cost", saying that Soujirou half dressing gets in his car and drives towards the airport.

As he rushes inside the busy airport, he feels fear for the first time.

He sees Domoyoji and Makino.

He looks for Yuki but he does not see her anywhere.

His steps slow down, his heart starts beating wildly and he feels the need for air. Just then, in front of him, a plane fly's towards its destination.

* * *

**Present Day:**

"We are going to land in 10minutes. Please fasten your seat-belts".

Hearing this, Yuko feels her heart beating.

She was coming to Japan after 1 year.

Was she willing to risk her heart again, she wondered.

* * *

"Yuki", she hears someone say her name.

She sees Makino waving at her.

She tightens her hand on her luggage cart as she see a guy with black hair with her. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them. The guy had turned towards her. It was Akira.

She feels relaxed and waving happily goes to meet them.

"Ah! I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow", saying Yuki nudges Makino.

Makino blushes.

"Ya, me too."

" I 'm so happy for you", saying Yuki hugs her.

"Thanks. Now after I get married, it'll be your turn very soon."

Hearing this, Yuki just smiles.

"Let's see. Anyways it's late. We should sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Good night", saying Yuki goes to her room.

As, Yuki gets under the covers, she dreaded tomorrow. Tomorrow Soujirou was coming back. He had not been here these past few days, as he had some emergency business meeting in Paris.

Before coming here, she had prepared herself to face him, but now her confidence was fading day by day.

Thinking of tomorrow, Yuki falls asleep.

* * *

Finally the day of the wedding dawned.

Yuki woke up early, and helped Makino to dress. She was wearing a Victorian style wedding dress, all in white. There were small silver roses spread below the waist. There was a long veil to go with it.

When she finished getting ready, she looked really beautiful.

"Ready", says Yuki as the bridal music began.

"Yes", says Makino nervously.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright", says Yuki as she takes the first step towards the alter.

The first thing she sees as she walks towards the alter was Soujirou's face. She falters but regains her step, and smiling brightly takes her place in the alter.

"Congratulations",saying Yuko hugs Makino.

"Thanks.", says Makino as she hugs her.

"Yuki is that you?", she hears a voice behind her.

As she turns she sees her friend from college.

"It is you." saying he hugs her.

"Jason. What are you doing here", says a shocked Yuki.

"Well, Domoyoji Corporation and we are business partners ", says Jason still hugging her.

"Oh! You have met Jason ", says Domoyoji from behind.

Blushing, Yuki turns towards him to explain but sees he was not alone. Soujirou was with him.

Was he really this handsome, Yuki wondered as her eyes locked with Soujirous. The past year had made his features more sharp and determined and angry?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

_Was he really this handsome, Yuki wondered as her eyes locked with Soujirou's. The past year had made his features more sharp and determined and angry? _

"Hi ", she hears herself speak.

"Hello to you too. Soujirou I don't believe you have met Jason. Let me introduce you to him ", saying Domoyoji pulls Soujirou beside him .

"He is Jason Lathem . He is the heir of Lathem Fleets. Jason, this is Soujirou -,

one of my best friends .

The two men shake hands as their eyes locked at each other.

"Yuki, come let's dance ", saying Jason pulls Yuki towards the dance floor.

As they danced, a pair of angry eyes followed their every move.

"Jealous?",

"Who me? Never", saying Soujirou goes to get himself a drink.

Watching her dance with some jerk made him want to kill him and take her away from all the men out there.

She was his.

"Maybe you should just ask her for a dance instead of scowling at them", he heard a voice beside him.

As he turns he sees Akira.

"What are you talking about? It's just that I don't trust that guy. She's is Makino's best friend. So since Makino married Domoyoji, that means we have a responsibility of taking care of her friend as well, don't you agree?" says Soujirou in one breath.

"Ok. If you say so", saying Akira grins. "You won't mind if I dance with her do you? I had always thought she was cute", saying before he goes towards the dance floor grinning away.

"Hey WAIT. What do you mean "cute"?" Soujirou shouts after him.

Every head turns towards him.

"Sorry for my friend here", saying Domoyoji pulls him towards a corner.

"What are you doing?" scolds Domoyoji .

"Sorry . Just a slip. Sorry , won't happen again", saying Soujirou walks but not before looking at Yuki, who was looking at him .

He grabs a glass of champagne, drinks it all in one shot, and heads towards the dance floor.

"He's jealous", saying Domoyoji pulls a smiling Makino towards the dance floor.

Yuki was dancing with Jason, but she wished she was dancing with someone else. As Jason whirls her around the dance floor, she thinks about the time when she had thought she was over Soujirou. The last one year she had done everything to stop thinking about him . But today one look from him and her defenses had crumbled. Her heart had started beating wildly. The feelings which she had felt for him had come blowing her away.

But one thing was different.

She was not 18 years old, she was 21 years.

She had learned to control her emotions. Even though she still loved him, she would enjoy her stay here and return home without giving him or anyone indications that she was still in love with him.

She had survived one heart break from him, a second one would completely destroy her. She was positive about that.

As they whirl around the dance floor, Yuki feels a chill in her spine.

She looks around and sees Soujirou heading towards them with eyes ready to commit murder.

"Let's go", saying Yuki pulls Jason away from the dance floor.

"Oh! No you don't," saying Soujirou takes Yuki's hand and puts his hand in her waist as the music turns to a slow number.

"Hey wait a second", saying try's to pull Yuki from Soujirou.

"Its alright Jason", says Yuki and watches Jason as he goes from the dance floor.

"Sad you couldn't dance with Jason", she hears Soujirou say.

She turns towards him to ask what the hell he was doing, but her words don't seem to come out.

She just sees the eyes which had haunted her sleep every single day. The one whom she missed the most and the one person whom she had truly loved once.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

_She just sees the eyes which had haunted her sleep every single day. The one whom she missed the most and the one person whom she had truly loved once. _

"What's all this about", Yuki hears herself ask Shujiro in a calm voice which surprised her.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to have a dance with you for old time's sake," saying Shujiro winks at her.

She blushes as she remembers.

"It was a long time ago. Maybe you should forget about it," says Yuki icily.

Shujiro feels himself getting angry. How dare she forget about that time. It was beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Hey, the music has stopped", saying Yuki turns to leave.

"What", saying Shujiro tries to pull Yuki back but realizing the music had stopped, he lets her go.

The moment he lets go of her, she makes her way towards Jason's table. He feels a weird feeling as he sees this. He just pulls her towards him and embraces her tightly. He hears the music beginning for the next dance.

"What are you doing", says Yuki in a soft voice.

"I am dancing with you", saying Shujiro whirls her around the dance floor. Yuki just follows his lead. Too surprised to say anything.

"I can see that", says Yuki clearing her throat.

"Well, then why are you asking then?"

"I thought you didn't like to dance", says Yuki. She had to say something because she was feeling things which she had no right to feel.

"There are a lot of things which I don't like, but with the correct persuasion, I can like it, even love it", he replies with his most charming smile.

Yuki just stares at him. She feels that the time had stood still. It was the smile which she had seen him give to his other girlfriends but never for her. At that time, she had so wished that he would smile to her in that special way. But now when she was over him, why was he smiling to her in that manner! A little voice starts to tell her something in her mind, but she refuses to listen to it. Her heart wouldn't. She feels all the feelings which had pushed at the corner of her heart coming up slowly.

She feels herself bringing up her defenses.

"I have to go", saying Yuki turns to leave.

As she turns to go, Shujiro tightens his hold on her.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"What? No way. Anyway I am very busy", saying Yuki tries to be free from his hold.

"Oh! Really. With Jason. Doing what? If I so may ask" Shujiro says.

"It's none of your business", Yuki says and tries to pull away from him.

"Wrong answer. Try again", saying Shujiro drags her towards the corner of the dance floor.

"What? Let go. I am not telling you"

"Ok", says Shujiro bending towards her.

"W-What are you doing ", says Yuki panicking.

"Well since you are not meeting me for lunch tomorrow, I am doing what I will do tomorrow. Kissing you" , saying Shujiro cups her face and bends-

"Fine. I'll meet you"

"Really. Ah! Maybe I'll still have my kiss", saying Shujiro bends towards her.

As Shujiro bends towards her, Yuki becomes paralyzed.

"Or maybe not", says Shujiro as he whispers in her ear.

Yuki feels herself shivering.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

"_Really. Ah! Maybe I'll still have my kiss", saying Shujiro bends towards her._

_As Shujiro bends towards her, Yuki becomes paralyzed. _

"_Or maybe not", says Shujiro as he whispers in her ear._

_Yuki feels herself shivering._

"Ring! Ring!"

Yuki with her eyes closed picks up the receiver.

"Hello", she says in a sleepy voice.

"Rise and shine for your date", a voice penetrates in her sleep.

"Who the-"

"It's me" says the voice from the other side. "You know if you don't meet me today I can make you, you know that rite?" the voice continues.

Now Yuki is fully awake.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's not even 8 in the morning?" Yuki shouts as she looks at her clock.

"Well just wanted to remind you of jour date. Will pick you at 10", saying Shujiro disconnects the phone.

* * *

"Wow! Had a wonderful time today. What made you to suddenly want to go visit our old school?" asks Makino as she sits at their table.

"Well, you know me, just wanted to take a trip down memory lane. Sorry to call you suddenly like that. Anyway lets order. It's been so long since I have come here", saying Yuki hurriedly hands a confused Makino the Menu.

"I think I'll go for the noodles what about y-", Yuki is interrupted with the sounds of people saying 'Domoyoji'.

"He just cannot be without you, right", teasingly Yuki turns towards the door.

As soon as she Domoyoji, she smiles at him but her interest is gained with the person who he is with. She just wished she could disappear at that precise moment.

"Hello wife", saying Domoyoji sits besides Makino and smiles towards Yuki. Completely ignoring his companion, Yuki gives him a weak smile.

"I came to fetch you so we won't be late for the dinner party," says Domoyoji.

"Oh! I completely forget about that. Sorry Yuki, but got to go. Will call you in the evening ok", saying Makino picks up her bag and taking Domoyoji's hand goes out from the restaurant.

Yuki just completely stares at them leaving with a shocked expression.

"They will not come back, you know, if you just stare at the door", Yuki comes out from her confusion and glares at the person sitting in-front of her.

"I had made reservations to a nice restaurant for our date but this does not look bad", saying Shujiro signals for the waiter.

" I will have whatever the lady has ordered and if it is possiblecan we move to a more private table?"

The waiter, obviously knowing who is speaking with him just says, "Of course. Just give me 2 minutes to arrange it", saying that he swiftly starts ordering the staff around.

Within 1 ½ minute to be exact, Yuki finds herself seated in one of the best table of that restaurant.

"Ok. You have made your point. You wanted a date so here we are. Once this is over, you will not harass me ok."

"Who said anything about harassing? I just wanted to have dinner with you, since we are old friends right?" saying Shujiro takes a sip of his wine.

When she is about to reply, the waiter comes with their order. She just bites her tongue and thanks the waiter.

As she is getting ready to eat, she just feels two eyes making a hole in her face.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Eat your food", saying Shujiro takes a bite from his plate.

Ignoring the person in front of her, Yuki enjoys her noodles. It had really been a long time since she had noodles from her home-town.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away, I think you know that", she hears his words penetrating through her thoughts.

_Yes I know th_at, Yuki thinks and gives out a big sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

"_Ignoring me won't make me go away, I think you know that", she hears his words penetrating through her thoughts._

_Yes I know that, Yuki thinks and gives out a big sigh._

So, how is your life going?", Yuki asks him.

"Do you really want to know or you just making polite conversation?"

"Just polite conversation"

"Well my life is pretty much the same. I am neither moving forward nor backwards", he replies.

"Oh! Ok", Yuki replies not really understanding what he meant by that.

"Do you want to have some dessert or shall we leave," Yuki asks him.

"It's ok. Let's leave", saying Soujirou places a bundle of money on the table and gets up.

As Yuki moves past him, his hand sneaks at her waist. Alarmed at first she tries to push his hand away but sees people staring at them. Blushing furiously, she just prays to reach outside in one piece as the hand in her waist was bringing feelings which had been dormant for many years.

"Get in the car", says Soujirou as he opens the door for her.

Without saying anything, she gets in.

When they are on the road, they both are lost in their own thoughts.

When Yuki suddenly notices the road, she panics.

"This is not the way to my house", she says looking at Soujirou.

"I know", saying he continues to drive.

_How does he know that and where is he taking me? He is one of the best friends of Domoyoji and I have known him. He is not thinking of doing something funny right. _All these thoughts run through her head.

Looking at her expression Soujirou says grinning towards her, "Don't worry. I am not going to kidnap you. Just wanted to take the long way to your flat so that I can spend some more time with you".

Hearing this Yuki blushes and looks out of the window, trying to ignore his presence.

When they reach her building, Yuki hurriedly gets out of the car and turns to say goodbye to Soujirou but before she can say anything she feels his hands on her waist, guiding her towards her flat.

"How…How did you know my flat number? Oh! Right. Of course, Makino."

Muttering these words, Yuki moves towards her flat with Soujirou right beside her.

As she reaches the door, she turns and says with a strong voice which also amazes her,

"You have managed to take me out today but think again if you think I am going to invite you in for anything. You wanted to go out, so we did. I hope I will never have to see you again."

"What's your hurry? Besides one important thing is still pending. The kiss", says Soujirou at her ear as she is opening her door.

Hearing this, Yuki feels her heart pounding as if she had just completed 100 laps and weak in the knees.

He slowly turns her towards him and she keeps her face down, afraid to look into his eyes.

"What happened between us a year ago?" she hears Soujirou say in a soft voice.

Yuki snaps her head and looks up.

"Well….. I was young and I had a crush on you. Wanted to do it with someone special and you were special to me then. If you are concerned about that and if that is the reason why you are so attentive to me right now then please don't bother. I loved you once but I don't anymore. There is nothing between us. So don't feel guilty or anything ok", says Yuki at one go without stopping.

The next thing she feels is that she is crushed in his arms and he is kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Yuki tries to stop the feeling which she had locked away but it breaks like a dam and she kisses him with all her feelings. As the kiss ends she feels as if she cannot stand and is thankful that Soujirou is holding her. When Yuki realizes what just happened, she pushes herself away from him and tries to get inside her flat but Shujiro is faster than her as he shuts the door.

"That kiss sure felt something to me and from your response so did you. So we will start from there. I'll be in touch", with a peck on her lips, Soujirou leaves with Yuki standing dumbfounded in front of her door step.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango**

"_That kiss sure felt something to me and from your response so did you. So we will start from there. I'll be in touch", with a peck on her lips, Shujiro leaves with Yuki standing dumbfounded in front of her door step._

The next morning Yuki gets up reluctantly from her bed as she had not slept a wink. She kept remembering Soujirou's lips and his kiss. Forcing her thoughts to stop, she rushes to the bathroom for a cold shower. She feels a little better and starts preparing breakfast for herself. As she is about to have her meal, her phone rings.

Unknown Number? Who could it be? Thinking Yuki picks up the call.

"Hello Yuki! Hope you had a good night's sleep" she hears Soujirou say from the other line.

Clenching her teeth, she says, "Yes, I did. May I ask why you are calling me so early?"

"Good to hear that. I did not sleep a wink as I recalled your beautiful face and your lips the whole night", says Soujirou in a teasing manner.

Hearing this, Yuki blushes to her roots but manages to say in a calm manner,

"If that is all you want to talk about then I am keeping the phone."

"No wait. Just wanted to let you know that I will be picking you up for lunch."

"What! Are you insane. I am not going to lunch with you", says Yuki trying to control her temper.

"You know I can always make you. An way do you have some work or are you just making excuses?" he says in a casual manner.

"I have a prior appointment. And even if I didn't I would not have lunch with you".

"Is it a date? If it is then you can be sure that your date will cancel the lunch appointment", she hears Soujirou in a dangerous tone. All teasing gone from his voice.

"Whatever", saying Yuki slams down her phone.

As she gets ready for her appointment, she thinks of the conversation she had with Soujirou on the phone. He is really something. But wait? What if he really cancels my lunch appointment? No it's really not possible but some part of her mind is wary as she knows how powerful and intimidating Soujirou really was.

* * *

As the waiter shows her to her table, she glances at her watch. She was early by 10 mins. She orders herself a glass of sparking water as she makes herself comfortable. She looks around the restaurant and thinks nothing much had changed since the last time she had been here. She thinks about the time she and Makino had come to this place during her last days in Japan. She had really missed her homeland. There was really something about one's home. Coming out from her thoughts, she takes a look at her watch and sees that her guest was 15 mins late.

What was going on. As far as she knew he was never late. Did something happen.

Just then her phone rings.

"Hello Yuki. It's me. I am sorry but I won't be able to make the appointment today as something came up. I am rescheduling this meeting for another time ok." she hears Mr. Sano say from the other line.

"Its alright Sir. Please do let me know about the next meeting."

"Definitely. My PA will give you a call. And don't worry. Everything will be fine", saying Mr. Sano keeps the phone.

Hearing his words, Yuki is relived. She thinks of calling Makino and meet her but she gives up on that thought. She plans to spend the entire day alone with herself.

Having some delicious food from the vendors on the road, she plans to visit the sweets shop where she and Makino had spent their entire school days. There she is welcomed heartily by the owner and they have a great time reminiscing about the past days. Yuki even helps the owner with some customers. Looking at the time, she bids good by to the lady promising to come again with Makino. It was a cool evening so Yuki decides to have a walk. She is lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly feels rain drops. She hurriedly seeks shelter in one of the road-side stalls. As she was wet from the rain, she orders herself some soju and some side-dish. It was such a long that since she had soju that Yuki greedily drinks without stopping. Finally on her 10th shot, she feels herself floating. Just then her phone rings.

Without looking at the name she picks up the phone.

"Hel-llo", says Yuki in a surly voice.

"Yuki are you drunk", she hears Soujirou say from the other end full of concern.

"Yes I am. But how do you know when someone is drunk" saying Yuki stars laughing.

"Where are you?"

"Where am I? I don't know. How should I?", says Yuki as she fills her glass again.

"Please tell me where you are or just pass the phone to anyone".

"Hey you. Phone call", saying Yuki places her phone on some stranger's hand.

She hardly pays any attention as she drinks another glass.

* * *

Yuki wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee. She lazily opens her eyes and sees a huge chandelier above her head. She wakes up from her sleep and finds herself on a large bed with cool colored cream sheets. As she looks around, she sees that the window overlooked the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She hurriedly looks at herself and finding herself dressed and feels a bit better. She jumps from the bed and searches foe her shoes.

"Looking for these", she hears someone say from behind.

She turns and sees Soujirou dangling her shoes in his hands.


End file.
